


Perfect Replica

by thekurohime



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurohime/pseuds/thekurohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An UTAU with big dreams meets her idol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VOCALOID is a Japanese music creating program that comes with avatars that you can make sing with voices provided by various Japanese singers. It’s most popular character is Hatsune Miku.  
> UTAU is a Japanese program similar to VOCALOID in the sense of you can use avatars to make them sing. However, unlike Vocaloid, you can upload your own voice into UTAU and make a singing avatar of your own. These are called UTAUs or UTAUloids.  
> VIPPALOIDs are a group of UTAUs that were pranks in order to fool people into thinking they are Vocaloids. The most well-known VIPPALOIDS are Kasane Teto, Yokune Ruko, and Namine Ritsu.  
> Within the UTAU fandom, there are different recording styles.  
> • There is CV which stands for “Consonant Vowel” it’s recorded phoneme by phoneme. It’s the standard recording style. Example “Ka” “Ki” Ku”  
> • VCV stands for “Vowel Consonant Vowel” it’s recorded in strings and mimics the smooth transitions between notes as when a person sings. Example “kakikukeko”. It is configured as “-ka” “a ki” “i ku” “u ke” “e ko”  
> • CVVC and CVC stand for “Consonant Vowel Consonant” and “Consonant Vowel Consonant” respectively. These are less used than CV and VCV, and are often add ons to CV and VCV to increase language variability. CVVC is recorded in chunks similar to VCV.It is seen as a smoother form of CV Example: “ka ak”.  
> • CVC Example: “kak” “kik” “kuk” “kek” “kok”. CVVC and CVC sound best in English more so than Japanese due to the different language structure.

Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but flattery is shallow and hollow

It’s all because of my producer…He was the cause of all this. He thought we has doing the world a service by putting me out there. But he knew what he was doing. I couldn’t believe I was so blind for so long.

I remember the day we arrived in the UTAU community. We stood in line at the registration center as my producer filled out my profile. I excitedly clutched the rolled up poster of Hatsune Miku I just bought. I looked around. The building was very plain, the walls were a muted purple and there were multiple booths with other UTAUs and their producers filling out forms. On the walls hung poster of VIPPALOIDS Across from the booths there were 4 rows of 7 chairs all occupied with producers and UTAUs. The producers were all human, most UTAU were humanoid too; but some of them were animals, and some were even objects. A few of them were singing quietly to their producers.  
I wondered if I’d ever get the chance to sing with them.  


“What’s her name?” The administrator asked with a steely voice.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but my producer spoke before me, “Ichinokoe Fuyucha.”  


“Do you have a voice sample of her? Any demo songs?” said the administrator.  


“Not yet, I’ll come by later in the week with a voice demo.” Said my producer.  


“Who is her voice source? Is it you or someone else?” said the administrator.  
My producer looked at me for a second and I looked back at him, I too wanted to know who my voice source was. He always told me to save my voice for performing, for too much exposure to air could damage it; so I kept talking to a minimum. I never really understood why, but I believed him.  
“It’s a friend of mine…she…she wishes to stay anonymous.” He said quickly.  
The administrator nodded and motioned for me to stand in front of a white screen and camera, and counted down from 3.  
I remember how happy I was as my picture was taken. I was wearing my signature outfit. My wavy blue hair done up in twintails with black bows. I wore a white dress shirt with a teal tie, and a black jumper with a teal band around the waist and base. I wore black Mary Janes and arm bands also adorned with teal. At the time I didn’t see the problem with my outfit, it was simple and cute, which is important for marketing and branding.

As we left the registration center, I saw posters on the walls of Hatsune Miku with variations of “Let’s do our best!” and “Let’s sing and bring happiness to everyone!” Miku was the queen bee of the Vocaloid and UTAU communities. Whether we UTAU were aware of it or not, we all aspired to be like her and the other Vocaloids. When we stepped outside, we saw banners of Namine Ritsu, Yokune Ruko, and Teto Kasane on the streetlights advertising their latest songs. They were proof that UTAUs could be seen as equal to Vocaloids.  


My producer looked nervous as we walked back home, I tried talking to him to calm him down.  
“I’m really excited,” I said to him. “I can’t wait to sing with the other UTAUs. Will I be good enough like them?” I pointed to the signs. My producer seemed to perk up at my question. He smiled and held my hand.  


“Everyone’s going to love you! And speaking of everyone, we need to get to work on a demo song for you!” he said. “We can’t keep everyone waiting!” The thought echoed in my head, it made me so excited to repeat it over and over. I didn’t care if I sung a cover song or an original. I skipped the rest of the way back home and by the time I got there, I had my entire future visualized. I saw myself on stage, singing a duet with Miku with the other Vocaloids around me. Colorful lights surround us as the crowd screamed our names. I smiled at my future. “Everyone’s going to love me.” I said quietly to myself.  


I went upstairs to my room and put up the post of Miku I bought next to my older ones. She was everything I wanted to be. Her voice was beautiful and she was pretty. I didn’t care about being famous as an UTAU, I wanted to transcend that. I wanted to be good like a Vocaloid. My producer called me down for dinner, and we talked about my demo song.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, we recorded my demo song. I only sang a demo song we heard a thousand times before, but to me the song felt magical! The first time I heard my own singing voice, I cried! I couldn’t believe my voice. It was soft, smooth, and pure…just like Miku’s! I nearly cried out in joy if not for my next line to come up. I swayed in beat with the music and closed my eyes. I pictured myself on stage again as I sang. My producer said I looked very professional. Over dinner, I asked if I could keep a copy of the song. My producer thought for a moment, and after a short silence, he said he would give me a copy after he came back home from marketing and made a few “minor adjustments”.   
The next day, I went to the community enrichment center and watched another UTAU perform. It was a newcomer, because their voice was rather scratchy and their pronunciation was very harsh. However, I smiled because they had a cute design and they had room for improvement. As I was leaving, a small group of producers and their UTAU ran up to me.   
“Hello! Welcome to the community! I heard your demo song, you have a nice voice!” said a female producer as she shook my hand.  
“Your design is very simple and cute!” said another one  
“There’s something familiar about your voice, but you’re pretty good, for an UTAU.” Said a bespectacled producer, with 4 UTAUS surrounding him.  
I wasn’t used to all the praise, but I graciously accepted their words. As I walked home, more people complimented me on my design and voice. “This is probably what Miku goes through every day!” said to myself with a smile. When I got home, I told my producer all the compliments I received. He looked nervous for moment.  
“What did they say? How long did you speak with them?” he asked.  
“They said my voice and design were cute! I just said thank you.” I said. My producer sighed. He then said he was happy for me. Over dinner, he told me that I was now registered and therefore able to be hired for songs and collaborations. I kicked my feet under the table in joy, I wondered if this is how Miku started out.  
The next day, I went to Marketing with my producer. I learned that Marketing was a large indoor center with many cameras and booths set up with producers advertising their UTAUs with videos of them performing and singing. Some of the booths were large and ornate, and almost home-like; while some were simple and rustic. I followed my producer to a room off of the main one with a plaque reading “Newcomer Hall”. Near the entrance of the hall was a minimally designed booth decorated in blue with my name on the sign. It looked kind of pathetic compared to the booths around it.  
“This is the newcomer hall,” he said. “This is where the new producers showcase their new UTAUs for the world to see.” He pointed up to the cameras in front of each booth. “They keep a copy of each booth so others can still see the older newcomer UTAUs when new ones come in.”  
While he was explaining how the marketing center worked, a few producers stopped by us. They began complimenting and asking questions about me and my demo video.  
“What’s your name?”  
“What’s the inspiration of your outfit? It’s so cute and original!  
“Who’s your voice actress? Do you have a link to her?”  
“You would sound very good singing soft and airy songs!”  
I opened my mouth to answer them, but my producer stepped in to answer for me.   
“That’s right, I have to save my voice.” I thought to myself “I almost forgot.” While my producer was busy tending to the others that walked by our booth, I decided to walk around and check out the other UTAUs. I saw an animal UTAU, his voice was strong and robotic and fit perfectly with his demo song, but some other producers didn’t agree. I heard a pair of people chatting quietly.  
“Torane Roorusuke? He’s not gonna make it. Kemono (Furry) UTAUS never do well outside of small circles.” Said one producer  
“I know! And did you hear his voice? It’s painful! Way too robotic and airy. What was his producer thinking?” said the other  
“He should have recorded VCV, which could be Roorusuke’s saving grace. Seeing how he’s a kemo….” Said the first producer  
I thought Roorusuke sounded fine, but I decided not to interfere with their conversation. I walked past another booth that had a large crowd of people in front of it. The UTAU’s name was Miyone Plume Her voice was a little scratchy and airy, but in her demo song she sounded nearly human. Her design reminded me of a jellyfish. I heard two people in the back of the group talking about her too.  
“She’s really good!” said a male producer.  
“Yeah, her design’s very unique and cute!” said the female producer next to him.  
“If she were a Vocaloid, I’d immediately contact her producer make covers with her!” said the male producer  
“Oh man, if only she were a Vocaloid.” Said the female producer.   
I walked past many other UTAU before I returned to my booth with my producer. He was behind the desk dozing off, but he awoke when I came closer.   
“How did it go?” I asked quietly, to preserve my voice. “Did lots of people come by?”  
My producer shook his head sadly, “It was very quiet, other than the crowd that came by when you were here, and only one or two people came by.” I slouched a little at his response. I decided to just stay at the booth with my producer until closing time. While he looked fine when I looked at him, I knew he was upset. I wished there were some way to help him feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was relaxing in my room later that night, I got a call from female producer asking I were free to sing a collaborative song. I asked who I would be singing with. The name she gave almost made me drop the phone in excitement.  
“Namine Ritsu.” She said.  
Ritsu was one of the VIPPALOIDs who was famous for sounding more realistic than most Vocaloids. His voice was immaculate. His design was immaculate. He was immaculate  
“Su-su-sure!!” I nearly screamed. The producer said I can come to her studio in 3 days and to be prepared as if it were a performance. She was going to stream our duet! My eyes were wide open and my mouth hung agape. I couldn’t believe this was happening to me! And so soon! I thanked her about a million times over and told her I would be over there as soon as my producer left for marketing. Upon hanging up, I jumped into my bed and squealed into my pillow! Just my luck! A newcomer like me already gets the chance to sing with a VIPPALOID? I thought those things were just myths! I got up to tell my producer but stopped. I could surprise him with this collab, then that would be great in getting my name and image out there! MY excitement carried over into my sleep because I dreamed about my perfect performance  
The fated day soon arrived. I stood back stage with Ritsu while he straightened his dress and headset. He looked so pretty, I remember falling into a trance looking at him. VIPPALOIDS had that quality to them, they were made to mimic Vocaloids after all. I thanked him profusely for having me work with him, it was an honor. He nodded his head in acceptance as the producer began setting up the stage. Spotlights of many dazzling colors bathed us as we stepped out onto it. The producer stepped into a back room gave us a signal to begin. I was nervous, but calm as the music began. IT was Strobe Last, a soft and simple, song we both knew very well. I closed my eyes, and began to sing. I had to hold back tears from how beautiful we sounded together, his strong, almost-human voice contrasted beautifully with my soft, robotic voice. I looked over to him, and he was swaying in time with the beat, he looked like a weeping willow in the breeze.  
When the song was over and we go off the stage, I thanked the producer for allow me to perform. She had a strange expression on her face as if she were in figuring out a puzzle. She said that she would contact some of her friends if they ever needed an UTAU with a soft voice like mine. I asked if I could have a copy of our performance, and she said that she would contact me she burned it to a disc. Before I left, Ritsu stopped me. He looked me dead in the eyes.  
“You strongly resemble someone I know.” He said slowly after an icy stare that felt like an eternity. As I left the producer’s studio I heard her and Ritsu talking, “I can’t be sure… I think it’s her….”   
“She has to be a parody. She’s definitely a parody.”

I wondered for a second what that meant, but I quickly put that thought to the side thinking about how happy my producer would be with this news! I skipped home, but immediately sombered up when I reached the door-I didn’t want to give away the surprise that easily. When I opened the door, my producer hugged me hello!  
“Fuyucha, I have great news!” he said, with genuine happiness. “I was contacted by a producer from Marketing today, and she said that she would help promote you. You won’t even have to sing!” I was happy that he was happy, but I really didn’t know how just promoting would help my image if I barely had any songs. I figured now would be a good time to share my good news.  
“I have great news too, I was contacted by a producer and I--” I began. Immediately my producer put me down.   
“D-did you sing?!” he asked in a concerned voice. “You shouldn’t have sung! You know you have to save up your voice!”  
“But I haven’t sang in 3 days! Isn’t singing what I’m supposed to do?” I answered back.   
“You remember how good you sounded when we made your demo? That was because you’ve been saving your voice until then! It’s only been 3 days, th-that’s not enough time!” he shouted.  
“I wanted to help you! I wanted to help with Marketing. I thought it would make you happy!” I shouted back, my voice breaking and wavering.  
A definite, tense shadow fell on the room. I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to cheer him up. I didn’t know what to do so I just went upstairs to my room.   
“What would make me happy…would be if you let me take care of things…” my producer mumbled harshly, but I barely heard him as I climbed the stairs and entered my room. Furiously, I squeezed my pillow. I’m an UTAU. What’s the point of me being an UTAU if you won’t let me sing? I thought. No matter what, I’m going to sing. Everyone’s going to love me   
As if to punctuate my thoughts, my phone rang. I quickly answered it so my producer wouldn’t hear it. It was the producer I worked with earlier that day. She said she had finish burning the performance to a CD and that I could pick it up from her tomorrow. I paused for a moment. I had an idea.  
“Do you know of any other producers looking for a vocalist with a soft and robotic voice?” I asked. “I’ll be free for the next 2 weeks.”  
The producer said she already put the word out about me, but she told me a list of numbers to call. I thanked me for the call and said I’ll pick up the CD after my producer left for Marketing. I looked at the numbers on the paper in my hand as if they were winning lottery numbers. I was an UTAU. Everyone’s gonna love me


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, I worked with many different producers and UTAUs. I sang very many different songs and became very well known. Every day walking home from every recording session I thought of myself just like Miku. Even when my producer came home telling me how many people he got to visit our booth, I knew it was all because of my singing. I decided to go with him to Marketing one day. I walked in feeling cool. Several producers and UTAUs knew who I was when I walked in. When we got to our booth, a large crowd gathered in front of us. So many producers were handing me business cards and contact information. Had I not gone off on my own, I wouldn’t be used to all this praise and attention, but I stood strong and humble. The crowd never let up even throughout the day, it was a steady stream of people up until closing.   
Walking home, I got many waves and people taking pictures with me. Once we ate dinner, I went upstairs and wrote down all the contact info I got that day. Then I took all the card and paper and brought it to my producer. I knew he would throw them all away, but at least he thought I let him “take care” of my public image. As I prepared for bed, I got a text. It was another producer looking for a voice like me, they said they would be hosting a live show and they saw my song I sung with Ritsu and liked it. They told me to come to their studio in two days and they would be ready for me. I responded that I would be there and thanked them. As I went to sleep, I could only think of one thing. Everyone’s going to love me.  
Two days passed. I was ready. I spent an extra ten minutes in the mirror looking perfect. I’d never done a live show before, but I was seasoned so I had no fear. I’m nearly a Vocaloid, I can do this. I thought as I walked to the studio. When I arrived I thanked the producer for having me work with them. They said I would be singing a duet with a special guest as we walked backstage. Before I turned the corner, I heard a certain voice doing vocal warmups. The producer told the voice that their singing partner had arrived. Out from behind the curtain, she stepped out.  
The long flowing, teal twintails; the thigh high boots, the dress shirt, the detached sleeves. It was none other than Hatsune Miku! I nearly screamed when I saw her! I tried to stay serious and professional, but I couldn’t help but squeal and put my hands on my face. Miku looked heavenly, her perfect face smiling radiant at me. I quickly came to my senses and told her how I looked forward to singing with you tonight. She returned the compliment and adorably brushed a lock of hair away from her face.  
We prepared ourselves from the show. The producer checked their equipment and moved to a back room behind a window.   
Lights dimmed.  
Spotlights flashed onto us.  
The music began.  
Miku would sing first, then me, then we would sing together. My whole life led up to this moment.   
Miku swayed and danced to the beat of the song while she sang and I danced along waiting for my turn. Everything is just perfect! I thought, I’ll become a Vocaloid, no, I AM A VOCALOID. I finished my part and now came the chorus. This is it. THIS IS IT! I thought.  
Suddenly!  
Everything shut down.   
The music stopped, but the camera’s kept rolling.  
The lights came back on.  
“Just as I thought…” hissed the producer as they left the back room. Miku already left the stage. She was standing next to the producer looking as if I committed a mortal sin.  
“What’s going on? Why did the music stop?” I asked. Miku’s expression grew harsher and the producer shook their head.  
“You’re going to play stupid now? Even with the evidence right in from of you?” They shouted. I looked confused. What evidence? What  
“Don’t you get it?! You’re a copy! You’re not an UTAU!” the producer said  
“Your voice is my voice!” Said Miku angrily, “Your producer stole clips of my voice to make yours and you’re going to live with that?!”

My heart stopped.   
Me? A…A replica of Miku? No! It couldn’t be…I’m totally original and myself?  
“Hell, you even look like a recolor of her too!” the producer said.

I looked at my clothes and looked back at Miku. They were right. I was a complete fraud, and now everyone knows. I looked at the producer’s face. I looked at Miku’s anger-twisted face. I could feel millions of angry faces glaring at me from the cameras.

I rushed home to my producer, fuming wildly. My producer was watching the live show I just left.  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” I roared at him. He cowered. “WHY?!”   
“I…I didn’t want you to find out…I just really liked Miku and well…I wanted you to be popular from the start so I…”  
“SO YOU STOLE HER VOICE TO MAKE MINE?!” I screamed. “I THOUGHT I WAS ORIGINAL…” I screamed. My anger was limitless. I screamed so much I ruined my voice. I never wanted to hear it again. I wanted to hear my own voice, but only Miku’s voice came out. I screamed until I coughed blood.  
“You want Miku..? Go and find her… I’m not your poor-man’s Miku…” I rasped.   
I stormed out the door and left the community. It’s no place to replica’s like me… I couldn’t show my face there anyway… My career was over on that very day.

 

 

It’s been years since I’ve seen my producer or UTAU community. Where I live now, no one knows of me or my past. No UTAUs, no Vocaloids. Just OCs. That’s all I was from the beginning. A glorified OC. I’m not going to live my life a mockery of someone else. I’d rather live as a nobody, a clean slate; than a Perfect Replica.


End file.
